Never Apologize to me
by utenaxkano
Summary: What happens when the one you love gets hurt in war along with you... germany x reader...I hope you like it


Never apologize to me

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**

**Got you ten feet off the ground.**

**And I'm hearin' what you say,**

**But I just cant make a sound.**

Germany was holding the rope as he slid down the building (name) followed up as she was covering him. She could hear the gun fire before she grabbed the rope and slides down to the ground. Germany kept an eye on (name) as she was firing her gun. (Name) had her (h/c) hair tied back into a long braid and was covered by green army cap. Germany ran ahead of (name) as she was taking down the enemy. Germany secured a position on a top of a building and (name) was guarding the stairs that leads to them. "(Name) I need to tell you something important," Germany said as he was leaning against the wall. (Name) looked at him a little. "What is it, Ludwig?" she asked him as she had a faint smile on her face. Germany faintly blushes as he looked up at the sky. There were gun fire echoes in the air and the sight of the pickup helicopter.

**You tell me that you need me,**

**Then you go and cut me down…**

**But wait…**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around….**

One minute, (name) was crouched with her gun aimed down the stairs, the next; she was on the ground bleeding. Germany yelled out (name)'s name as he covered the position were she was at. Once the helicopter came near, Germany ordered someone to help (name) on board. She was bleeding through her shoulder. Germany followed suited as the helicopter started lifting up into the sky. Germany sat next (name) before he started taking the gear off. She was biting her lip from the pain. (Name) never saw Germany panic before as he took off the now bloody jacket. (Name) blushed a little as he got close to her start to tend to the wound. The helicopter was nearing the base before Germany sighs.

**That it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late…**

**I said it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late**

Germany didn't leave (name)'s side since the mission and she started to get annoyed. One day, (name) pushed Germany into an old room. "What is going on Ludwig? You've been following me since I got out of the hospital!" (Name) said as she stood in front of Germany. Germany took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sorry that you got hurt so I following around so I can protect you," he said as he stared straight at (name)'s (e/c) eyes as she did the same. Germany blushed a little before he looked at the ground. "Well it's too late to say sorry! It's the pa-"(name)'s yelling was cut off by Germany kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. (Name) was blushing a scarlet as Germany pulled away. "I-it's not that I'm sorry, I-I-I also love you," Germany said as he was blushing a faint scarlet as he ran his hand through his hair. (Name) looked at him then at the ground, "I-Ich liebe dich," she said as Germany smiled softly.

**I'd take another chance,**

**Take a fall, take a shot for you**

**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**

**But it's nothing' new yeah!**

A little while after what happen in the room, the base commander gave us leave for a week. Germany was taking (name) to small town outside for a day to explore. I was having fun as Germany was watching her. (Name) was laughing and Germany hugged her as they were looking a books. There was a loud crash and Germany pushed (name) and himself onto the ground. "What the hell?!/' (name) shouted as she stood up slowly. She pulled out her side gun and had at the ready to fire. "(Name) wait! I'll go ahead of you," Germany said as he ran head of (name). (Name) followed behind as searching the street. There was a single gun fire and she heard something fall in front of her. She turned the corner to find Germany in the ground bleeding. (Name) dropped to the ground and put her hands on the wound. Blood started to pool around Germany's chest as (name) strolls tears down her face. "Ludwig, you better not die on me!" she said as she tried to keep calm.

**I loved you with a fire red**

**Now it's turnin' blue…**

**And you say…**

**Sorry, like an angel**

**Heaven let me think were you…**

The emergency crews found Germany and (name) on the ground. (Name) stopped Germany's bleeding and the emergency crews took him to the hospital. (name) gone to visit Germany in bed as she thinks,' when he gets out of the hospital I'm going to kill him!' (name) mumbled as she looked at the flowers she brought for him. She blushed a little as she walked into the hospital. She asked the nurse where was Germany's room and she started walking towards it. She was humming until she saw the base commander sitting outside the door. "Sir, what's wrong?" (Name) asked wearily as she sets down the flowers.

**It's too late to apologize,**

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

The base commander puts Germany's bloody dog tags into (name)'s hands as tears strolled down her face. (Name) pushed the commander out of the way and walked into Germany's room to find him alive. (Name) dropped to her knees as she cried. "I hate you both so much! Why do that to me?!" she yelled as she was crying. Germany slowly got up and walked over to (name). "Well because I needed another reason to apologize and to do this…" Germany said as he leaned in and kissed her. (Name) blushed as she felt something cold around her finger. Germany pulled back and blushed. "(name), we have been teammates for hell of a long time and been through hell together…I-I wanted to ask if you be my t-teammate forever?!" Germany blush worsen as he stammered. The base commandeered laughed at my face was a scarlet.

**I'm holdin' on your rope**

**Got me ten feet of the ground. **

(Name) got up then hit Germany in the back of the head hell a hard. "I said don't ever apologize to me and yes! "She stood there as she looked away. Germany chuckled as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Well at least I'm tied to you now," he said as he went back to the hospital bed. "And how did I fall got you, idiot?" (Name) said as she sat down in the chair next to Germany's bed.


End file.
